Self-service terminals (SSTs) may be capable of receiving and dispensing media. For example, SSTs may accept cash and cheques from a customer. In addition, SSTs may dispense cash to a customer. The cash/cheques accepted may be for deposit or to pay for goods and services. The cash dispensed may be change returned to a customer after a purchase is completed or a withdrawal from an account of the customer's accounts.